Rescue In Time
by Jade Daniels
Summary: My version of the Time Force/Lightspeed teamup.


**Disclaimer:**_ The characters of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and Timeforce don't belong to me. _

**Author's Notes:**_ This is my own little version of how I think the episode Time for Lightspeed could have been. The basic elements of the episode are the same; so don't yell at me because of that. I have added my own little bits here and there though, so I hope you like it. ^_^_

**Rescue In Time  
By: Jade Daniels**

Soft footsteps barely made a sound in the dead silence that crept through the air of the cold night. The young man observed the cemetery that was his surroundings. This was a garden of the dead, with tall stone springing up from the ground in place of living plants. The silver moonlight lit his path, as he wove his way between the headstones. There was just enough light so that he could make out the words on the stones. But he had no reason to read any of them; he knew exactly where he was going. 

At last, he stopped, kneeling in front the grave he had sought. His hands shaking, he set down his black duffel bag beside him. Silently, he wiped imaginary debris from the headstone. He didn't need the moonlight to read what the headstone would say. After coming here every day for the past year, the words were as engraved in his head as they were on the stone. But, if all went right tonight, there would no longer be any need for this particular grave. 

He quickly pulled out his equipment from his bag. After almost a month of studying and searching, he had finally found the spell he needed to bring his wife back to life. It had seemed ridiculously simple for the cost he had paid. But it was of no matter. Any sacrifice was worth having his wife back in his arms. He would do anything to get her back. 

Even if that meant delving into magic. 

Everything was soon set up. The young man took a deep breath, checking all the conditions he needed to make this work. The timing was right, as was the weather. He had everything set up properly around the gravesite. All that was needed now was for him to chant a few words, throw the proper powders, and wait. 

He remained on his knees, outside of the circle he had traced on the grave. He began chanting, slowly, softly, while throwing various coloured powders into the circle. The breeze that had circled around began picking up strength and speed, becoming a fierce wind that howled in his ears. The cold air, now having dropped to what must have been sub-zero temperatures, clawed at him, feeling like tiny sharp daggers against his skin. The circle itself began to glow with an unearthly light. From somewhere, there came a faint, taunting laughter. 

But through all of this, the young man continued. He had been warned that there would be distractions during the ritual and that he was not to let them affect him. The circle continued to glow, brightening with each word he chanted. With the final phrase, the light became unbearable and the young man shielded his eyes with his hands. Then, all was silent. He felt a pair of long nailed hands upon the sides of his head. They were soft, and his heart leapt with joy. He opened his eyes, only to find before him, not his wife, but something else entirely. Before he could say a word, there was a sharp pain as his head was suddenly twisted sideways. Then, there was nothing. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The demon princess Vypra looked down at the human through slitted eyes, letting the corpse fall from her hands. After a moment of contemplation, she wondered if she hadn't been a bit hasty in killing the man. After all, it seemed as if he had been the one to bring her back into this dimension. She looked at the tombstone behind her, then at all the paraphernalia that littered the ground. It didn't take her long to realize what the human had been trying to do. The human had obviously been trying to resurrect whoever had been in this grave. It was too bad for him that he hadn't reckoned on her using the energy from the spell to resurrect herself instead. 

"Stupid fool," she said, her low voice piercing the midnight silence. "But at least you were useful for something." As she took a closer look at the spell materials, Vypra realized that she would be able to use them to her advantage. She grabbed the cloth bag of powders, smiling, as she smelled the contents. It seemed as if today was her lucky day. 

"Perfect," she murmured, gathering a handful of powder. She walked around the nearby graves, sprinkling the powder on top until the bag was empty. As she did this she murmured a few words, phrases that no human would have recognized. By the time Vypra had finished, five graves were glowing softly, covered in the magical dust. 

"Come forth, my Shadow Wraiths!" she said, her voice rising with each word. As the last syllable died on her lips, the glow from the graves intensified. As one, five dark cloaked forms rose from the graves. These were the Shadow Wraiths, demons that would follow the orders of whomever summoned them. They were as powerful as any demon Vypra had worked with, and had the added ability of staying hidden in their shadow dimension where they were undetectable by any means. Even better to Vypra was that they were amazingly good at following orders. 

"I am Vypra," she told the five Wraiths. "You will stay hidden until I summon you again." Without a sound, the five vanished. She smiled. It was good to have minions who knew how to follow orders. 

As she looked around the cemetery, Vypra realized that she had no idea where she was. With a growl, she kicked the still form of the dead human, realizing that it would have been better to get some information out of him first. The portal she had come through could have sent her anywhere in the world, or the universe for that matter. Unfortunately, the human was dead now, so that meant she would have to do things the hard way. 

Stretching out her membranous wings, Vypra took off into the night sky. The cool air felt like bliss against her skin; a relief after the scorching hell she had been forced to endure. Her eyes glowed at the memory. It was the Power Rangers' entire fault that she had been sent back into the demon dimension. If they hadn't ruined her standing with Queen Bansheera, she never would have been taken away from this dimension. 

"And I will have my revenge against the Lightspeed Rangers," she muttered. As she looked below, her eyes searched for something that would identify this place she had been brought to. The moonlight was still strong, and as she flew towards more populated areas, street lights glowed, giving off more light for her to see. Deciding that there had to be some sort of identification on the streets, she landed. It didn't take her more than a few minutes to find a phone booth. Searching inside produced the city's directory book. 

"Silver Hills," she read out loud. "Well, at least now I know where I am. But how the hell do I get back to Mariner Bay...." Her voice trailed off as she sensed an energy emanating from nearby. Leaving the phone booth, Vypra walked along the street, trying to find the source of the energy. She could immediately tell that it was from a magical source, one that drew her with a compelling force. Finally, she found herself standing in front of building with a sign that read 'Silver Hills Museum'. 

The building was locked; at this time of night, she knew that it would be. Vypra looked at her hand, knowing exactly how she would get inside. Her time spent in the hell dimension had left her with one good thing; she was now able to 'phase' her body. This meant that she could pass through any solid object. Concentrating, Vypra allowed her hand to go into its phased state. The effect soon spread to her entire body as she walked through the Silver Hills Museum's locked doors. Drawn by the force, Vypra quickly made her way to one of the display cases inside the museum. Her eyes lit up as she saw what was inside. 

"The Solar Amulet," she breathed, her eyes locking onto the orange crystal. The Solar Amulet had been lost for centuries even before Queen Bansheera had been locked away. It was a powerful crystal, able to use the sun's energies to summon a demon of magnificent force. 

"You're mine," Vypra said, already putting her hand through the glass of the display case. She grabbed the crystal and eagerly began pulling her arm back through. Unfortunately, she found that the crystal couldn't go through. 

"Dammit!" Vypra growled, reluctantly putting the crystal back. "I should just smash the stupid case...." 

"Hold it right there!" 

Vypra turned around to find herself faced with a line-up of humans, all dressed in black and aiming blasters at her. She laughed. "Is this a joke?" 

"No joke mutant," one of the humans said, this one wearing a red beret. "Now come along peacefully, or we'll be forced to fire." 

"Mutant?" Vypra was insulted. "I'm no mutant, human. I am a demon!" With a wave of her hand, she used an energy wave to blast the pathetic humans away from her. Unfortunately, she still wasn't in full command of her powers yet. That one blast had left her weakened and vulnerable. She looked back at the amulet. There was no chance of her stealing it now. With a growl, she vanished away in a flare of purple light. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Slow night." Carter Greyson, Red Ranger of Lightspeed Rescue, rolled his neck and sighed. He sat back against his chair and stretched his arms. "There hasn't been so much as a blip on the radar since the shift started." 

Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger of Lightspeed Rescue, chuckled at Carter's words. "That's not exactly a bad thing you know. Especially considering the fact that we've been a little short-handed since my sister started studying for her med school entrance exam. Besides, it's the middle of the night, what did you expect? Not all the emergencies happen at this hour you know." 

"Yeah, I guess," Carter shrugged. "But I'd still would have like to see some action tonight. The past few days have been pretty dull." He waved his hands as Ryan glared at him. "Not that I want anyone hurt, but...." He sighed, "You know, I almost miss having Queen Bansheera's ilk around...." 

"Don't let Dana here you say that," Ryan warned with a shake of his head. "You know my sister loves being a Ranger, but she loves the sound of 'Dr. Dana' even more. The last thing she wants is the demons back." 

What Ryan didn't add was that Dana had been thinking lately of retiring as the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. It had been a year since Queen Bansheera had been sealed away in the tomb in Skull Cavern and things had been going well for her and the rest of Lightspeed Rescue. The Aquabase had been restored to its former glory, with some upgraded features added. Now Lightspeed Rescue was able to handle rescue operations all over Mariner Bay. 

Carter and Ryan, now both firefighters, headed the fire rescue section of Lightspeed. Chad Lee, the Blue Ranger now ran the sea rescue, which included him taking a job as a lifeguard when he was off-duty. Joel Rawlings, the Green Ranger, had taken over air rescue and could often be found with Angela Fairweather, the Lightspeed tech designer, designing new planes for him to fly. Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Ranger, hadn't wanted to take over anything, saying all she had wanted to do was get back on the sports circuit. 

Dana, of course, headed the medical department. But like the rest of the Lightspeed team, once the demon threat had been taken care of, she had begun to pursue her dreams outside of Lightspeed Rescue. For her, that was becoming a medical doctor. Dana knew that as soon as she entered medical school, she would have less and less time for being a Power Ranger. She had already talked to their dad about choosing someone else for the job. Ryan knew that she hadn't mentioned this to Carter yet, but realized that she would have to tell her boyfriend soon. 

"Besides," Ryan continued, "Joel would have a fit if something was to happen during his honeymoon." He smiled at that thought. It was hard to believe that Joel had gotten married, especially to Angela Fairweather. Theirs had been a whirlwind relationship, with Joel proposing only a few months after they had started dating. Much to everyone's surprise, considering how she had snubbed the Green Ranger before, Miss Fairweather had accepted. Now three weeks married, they were going to be taking the two weeks vacation time that Captain Mitchell had granted them. 

Carter winced. "Okay, you got a point. That wouldn't be too good would it? Well, I hope he and Miss Fairweather, have a good time in Hawaii. There shouldn't be any trouble there... just like here." His voice trailed off in a grumble as he tapped in his fingers on the console in front of him. 

"Don't sound so disappointed!" Ryan laughed as he saw the look on Carter's face. "Yeah, we've had some good luck for the past couple of days. Hopefully that'll continue for the next few days. I'm sure that...." He was interrupted as the alarms suddenly went off, alerting everyone who heard them. "There goes our break," Ryan groaned as Carter began downloading the information that the scanners had picked up. 

"I don't believe this," the Red Ranger said quietly as he silenced the alarms. 

Even with the red lights flashing upon Carter's face, Ryan could tell immediately that something was very wrong. He looked over Carter's shoulder to see what could have shocked the Red Ranger so much. His eyes widened as he read each word. "Oh crap," he muttered. 

"Ryan, Carter, what's going on?" The two Rangers turned at the sound of Captain Mitchell's voice. Unsure that his voice would work, Carter only pointed the screen in front of him, letting the Captain read for himself what he and Ryan had just learned. 

The Captain swore softly as he read the results of the scans. He looked at the two Rangers. "Vypra? Alive? How the hell is that possible?" 

"Your guess is as good as mine sir," Carter answered. The Captain looked at Ryan, who shook his head, apparently as lost for words as Carter was. 

"Well then what is she doing in Silver Hills in the first place? As if they didn't have enough problems of their own already," Captain Mitchell frowned as he considered what had to be done. "We'll have to inform the Silver Guardians over there of Vypra's appearance. It would be nice if there were a way to contact the Rangers there too. Of course our own people...." The Captain's voice trailed off as he was obviously remembering that one of his Rangers would be leaving for his honeymoon in a few days. 

"Captain," Carter said, already knowing what the order would be. "Let Ryan and I go to Silver Hills first, find out what we can. We'll contact the others if necessary. Ryan can get in touch with the Silver Guardians, while I search out the Time Force Rangers. It's likely they may be able to help, especially if Vypra decides to team up with the mutants that have been showing up there." 

"Carter's idea makes sense," Ryan agreed. He turned to his father, "If it's only Vypra, we should be able to handle it, especially if we do get the local help." 

The Captain didn't take long to consider this idea. He nodded. "Alright you two. Get to Silver Hills as fast as you can. But do not hesitate to call in the others if necessary!" He looked stern as his eyes gazed at the Red and Titanium Rangers. 

"Yes sir!" they both replied with a smart salute. As they headed out of the control room, Ryan looked at Carter. 

"Next time Carter, be a little more careful about what you wish for." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tall towers of dark smoke rose to mix with the billowing grey clouds in the early morning sky. Slim streams of sunlight poured down onto the streets below, illuminating the fight in downtown Silver Hills. The few unfortunate that were awake and in the downtown area had to duck through falling debris as two giants fought their way through the forest of skyscrapers. But those who were watching realized that the fight wouldn't last much longer as the Time Force Megazord used its final move on its opponent. 

"Your time is up!" shouted Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger, as she watched the giant-sized mutant go down, imploding on impact. Without waiting for the other Time Force Rangers, she jumped down from the Time Force Megazord. She smiled as she saw the now-miniaturized form of Octacon, an eight-limbed pickpocket who had tried to steal her things, amongst which included her picture of her family and her morpher. She held her cryo-badge over the criminal, satisfied as she watched the cryo-tube form around him. 

"You're under arrest Octacon," she said, picking up the tube. She looked up to see the others standing around her. "Well, that's another one down." 

Jennifer Scott, the Pink Time Force Ranger, nodded in agreement. "And one step closer to taking down Ransik, once and for all." Cheers accompanied that statement, as the five Time Force Rangers headed towards home. With flashes of rainbow light, they exchanged their Ranger uniforms for clothing that was less conspicuous for walking down the streets of Silver Hills. 

The hairs on the back of Katie's neck suddenly went up. She had the strangest impression that she was being watched. Her grey eyes looked about her, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was giving her this shaky feeling. For a moment, she wished that she had been born with enhanced sight like her brother, instead of the enhanced strength. Unfortunately, her ordinary sight revealed nothing but a tall row of buildings surrounding her. 

"Katie?" The Yellow Ranger turned to see that the others had gotten ahead of her, and had now stopped to see why she wasn't with them. With a bright smile, she waved to them. She looked around once more, before letting her legs carry her to her friends. 

"You alright Katie?" Wesley Collins, the Red Ranger asked. 

"I don't know," she answered, a puzzled look crossing her face. "I just felt for a moment, like I was being watched or something." She shrugged. "It was probably nothing." 

"Trip, did you sense anything?" asked Jen, looking at the green haired alien. 

Trip, the Green Ranger and an alien with psychic powers, shook his head, looking worried. "No, I didn't." 

"Look, Katie's right," Lucas Kendall, the Blue Ranger said, "It was probably nothing, just post battle nerves or something." He looked at the Yellow Ranger, who nodded. "We could all use a rest anyway, right?" The rest of the Time Force Rangers nodded in agreement. In companionable silence, they continued on their way back to the clock tower, unaware of a pair of dark eyes watching them from above. 

From high upon the roof of a skyscraper, Vypra watched the Time Force Rangers leave the battle site. She stamped her foot in frustration. "Why is it, that no matter where I end up, there are always Rangers?" she growled. "They're like bugs, always around! Why can't I just be rid of all of them?" 

But Vypra knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything to any Rangers, much less these ones. At least, not in her current state. She needed the Solar Amulet. Once she had it, she would be able to summon the demon Quargenon, and destroy all the Power Rangers that stood in her way. But what she needed was help, specifically, local help. When she had left the museum the night before, she had passed by a strange building, hidden deep in the woods that surrounded Silver Hills. Vypra knew that was where her potential allies had to be. All she had to lead was convince the leader that with her help, the Rangers could be destroyed. 

"And they will be destroyed, I'll see to that." With those words, Vypra took off into the air. She hovered in the sky for a few moments, before disappearing in a blaze of purple light. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"And that's the whole story sir," Ryan Mitchell clasped his hands behind his back, looking across the desk at Mr. Collins, the owner of Bio-Lab, which was the financial sponsor of the Silver Guardians. Right away, Ryan had seen that the Silver Guardians were nothing like his father's Lightspeed Rescue. It seemed to Ryan that Mr. Collins was taking advantage of the fact that there were mutants invading Silver Hills. The Silver Guardians were barely in the same class as Power Rangers, with blasters as their only weapons. The one thing that really irked Ryan was the fact that the Silver Guardians were only protecting people who could pay their fees! 

The leader of the Silver Guardians, Eric Myers, stood to Mr. Collins' right. His face was a stony mask, letting no emotions show through. He'd given Ryan no more than a single glance, but Ryan knew that with that one look, Eric had already made his assessment about the Titanium Ranger. Ryan himself had noted something that looked like a morpher on Eric's left wrist, but he hadn't been sure. If Eric was a Ranger though, it was possible that he had contacts with the other members of the Ranger team in Silver Hills. 

"So, this Vypra," said Mr. Collins, leaning forward as he clasped his hands together on his desk. "Just how much of a threat is she to the city?" 

"A big one," replied Ryan, letting his thoughts get back to the matter at hand. "I know her sir, and she is very deadly. When we were fighting her in Mariner Bay, she made our lives a miserable hell." Ryan didn't bother to add just how much personal experience he had in dealing with Vypra. "Considering the fact that she had managed to come back from the dead, she might be even more powerful than before. She's also not known for working alone. If she can, she will team up with other forces to give her more power. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried making a deal with the mutants that have been plaguing your city. That's where my partner and I can help. After all, Lightspeed has dealt with her before." 

"But this is the Silver Guardians' territory Mr. Mitchell," Mr. Collins responded. "Since she is in my city now, don't you think it'd be best to let the Guardians handle things?" 

"We do have footage from the security cameras in the Silver Hills Museum sir," Ryan explained. His father had sent them along with him and Carter to study on their overnight drive to Silver Hills. "We know that your Guardians were no match for Vypra. With all due respect, she isn't one of these mutants you have in your city. She is a demon and has the ability to control magic. That makes her a hell of a lot more dangerous in my book." 

"Thanks for your concern." This time it was Myers that spoke. The tone of his voice held barely disguised sarcasm. "But we can handle her. She surprised us the last time. It won't happen again." 

Ryan forced himself to keep his anger down. Years of living with Diabolico had taught the Titanium Ranger how to keep his temper in check. He knew that losing it now would lose him this battle against these two stubborn men. Instead, he said, "My partner is at the museum now, trying to figure out why Vypra may have wanted that crystal." Ryan looked at the two men in front of him. "We are going to be doing this, with, or without your help. Wouldn't it be better if we cooperated?" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You want me, to cooperate, with you?" Ransik, leader of the mutant criminals from the year 3000, dressed in his usual leather and steel, looked down upon the tiny demon woman who had dared to encroach upon his sanctuary. Vypra hardly seemed dangerous, dressed in minimal armour and leather. It was hard to believe that she could pose any threat to one Power Ranger, must less five of them. But he of all people knew that appearances could be deceiving. 

She crossed her arms, clearly losing her patience. "Yes. Whether I like it or not, I need your help. You're a criminal, and you have a ship full of other criminals." With a wave of her hand, she gestured to the cryo-containment cases along the walls. "Surely, you can find one that is suitable for my needs." 

"For breaking into the museum?" he scoffed at the thought of such a ridiculous job. "Anyone of these mutants could do the job." 

"So are you going to give one of them to me?" she demanded, glaring up at him. 

He shook his head. He wasn't about to let this _demon_ get what she wanted that easily. "Not unless you tell me just what is it that you want that crystal for. There's never been any mention about the Solar Amulet being special, or even worth anything. It's just a large hunk of rock." 

Vypra sniffed. "Of course _you_ wouldn't find any value in it. Only someone who has magic flowing through them would be able to do something with that crystal. With my magical abilities, I was able to find it." Her slitted eyes gazed at Ransik, weighing whether or not to trust him. Finally, she said, "It's a summoning stone. With the Solar Amulet, I can summon one of the most dangerous and powerful demons in history. It won't be a problem for him to take out a team of Power Rangers." 

"You really think that you can take down a team of Rangers with just one demon?" laughed Ransik. "Do you know just how many times that's been tried? I never go for the whole team at once. I managed to take down one, but even then, I had the help of my daughter." He looked over at Nadira, who had posed herself at her usual seat. His pink-haired daughter smiled up at him, before resuming her task of filing her nails. "Besides, what's in this for me?" 

"You don't get the picture," Vypra replied, circling him. She gave him a sideways glance, deciding that she would have to make this worth his time. "Look, not only can I use the Solar Amulet to summon Quargenon, but I can use it to double the strength of any of your mutants. That should make the two an incredible force that even the Power Rangers won't be able to stand against." 

Ransik remained silent, now considering the idea seriously. If what Vypra was saying was true, that she could increase the power of one of his mutants.... It would be possible then to strike a damaging blow against the Time Force Rangers. Any powered-up mutant ought to be able to take down at least one of them. Even if he had to send off a batch of Cyclobots to help, it just might be worth the effort to help steal this crystal. 

He nodded. "Very well Vypra, I'll help you." 

The demoness smiled. "Excellent. We'll get the crystal tonight." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Did you get their help?" Carter looked around, making sure no one saw him using his communicator. The people of Silver Hills were different when it came to knowing their Rangers. Unlike in Mariner Bay, where everyone knew who the Lightspeed Rangers were, no one in Silver Hills knew the identities of the Time Force Rangers. Since that seemed to be the status quo here, and because he had no idea if any of these mutants could look like humans, Carter thought it was better to play down his identity as a Power Ranger. 

"I think so," Ryan replied with a heavy sigh. "That Collins guy is convinced that the Silver Guardians can do this all by themselves. But I think I got through to him just how different mutants and demons really are." 

"Alright, so we can count on them then?" asked Carter. Despite their confident assurance to the Captain, he really didn't want to have to fight Vypra with just him and Ryan, especially if the others wouldn't be able to get to Silver Hills in time. 

There was a slight pause, but finally, Ryan said, "Yes. I doubt that they would let their city go to ruins just because of their pride." 

"Okay," Carter acknowledged. "I've already checked out the museum. The people there couldn't tell me anything about the crystal, other than the fact that it was really old. But the Captain was able to find an old legend relating to it. Something about using it to summon a demon." 

"You think that's why Vypra wants it?" asked Ryan, his voice laced with concern. 

"Probably," replied Carter, his own voice grim. "The problem is, we don't know enough about it." 

"But all we need to know is that Vypra is going after it," Ryan pointed out. "Should we stand guard tonight then at the museum?" 

"Since that's where Vypra is most likely to strike, it's our best option right now," answered Carter. "I'm still trying to locate the Time Force Rangers. So far, no luck." 

"Keep at it Carter, I'm sure you'll find them," Ryan assured the Red Ranger. "While we're on the subject of Rangers though, I'll check in with the Silver Guardians again. I think the leader might be one of the Rangers. I thought I saw a morpher on him. I'll check it out and meet you at the museum in an hour." 

"Alright, see you then." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey, did you guys hear about the strange break-in at the museum last night?" asked Wes as he pounded up the stairs of the clock tower that was the Time Force Rangers' current home and base. As he appeared on the second level, he found the other Rangers working at their usual activities. Katie was lounging by one of the windows with a book. Trip was working on one of the Time Force computers. And of course Lucas was busy looking at himself in a mirror. 

"Break-in?" asked Jen, looking up from the reports she had been reading. She turned her eyes that reflected her curiosity towards the Red Ranger. "What are you talking about?" 

"I heard it on the news earlier. It was also in the newspaper," Wes replied, opening up the newspaper he held in his hand. "There was some woman, dressed in some really weird clothing, who had broken in. They had video tape from the security cameras of her trying to steal a crystal, but she wasn't able to get it." 

"So what was so strange about it?" asked Lucas. He hadn't turned away from the mirror when Wes showed up, but the conversation had managed to gather at least some of his attention. 

"Well, the woman was able to go through objects," Wes replied as he sat down beside Jen. "She put her arm right through the glass of the display case that had the crystal." 

"But if she could do that, why didn't she take the crystal?" asked Jen, as she continued to read the newspaper article concerning the attempted robbery. 

"She could put her arm through the display case," Wes explained, careful not to let himself get too close to the Pink Ranger, "But she wasn't able to take the crystal itself out of it." 

"You're right, that is strange," commented Katie, looking up from her book. "That sounds something like what a mutant could do." 

"Yup," Wes nodded, "The Silver Guardians appeared in time to stop her from just smashing the case and taking the crystal." He turned to look at Circuit, who was currently perched on the table, watching everyone with his golden eyes. "Are there any mutants with the ability to go through things like that, Circuit?" 

The owl-shaped computer closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry Wes," it replied, opening his eyes. "There are no mutants in my database that fit that description." 

"But if she isn't a mutant, then what is she?" asked Katie, walking towards the group. No one had an answer. 

"Mutant or not, we should stake out the museum, in case she tries again!" Trip suddenly exclaimed. By the way the crystal on his forehead glowed, everyone knew that the Xybrian wasn't just guessing. 

Jen nodded. "Good idea Trip. There's no reason why she wouldn't try for this crystal again. And we're Time Force; it's our job to help out others." She smiled as she saw the others nodding in agreement. "So, we'll stake out the museum tonight." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Daddy! This place reeks!" Nadira's whining voice hit new decibels, forcing Vypra to clench her fists so that she wouldn't wrap them around the pink-haired girl's neck. 

Why the hell Ransik had brought along his daughter, Vypra didn't understand. There was nothing in that girl's brain beyond shopping, cash and more shopping. All she had done so far was whine, whine and whine some more. What good could that bubblehead possibly do with something like this? 

"Patience my sweet," Ransik replied to his daughter's complaints, speaking in a tone of voice Vypra never would have credited him for. "This won't take long." He turned to look at the mutant he brought with him. "Alright Cuttercon, do your stuff." 

"Right Ransik," the mutant replied. Cuttercon was a jewel thief from the year 3000. He had an assortment of blades attached to his arms and head, all useful for cutting through display cases. The mutant chose a rotating blade that sliced through the glass easily, barely making a sound. Vypra was reluctantly impressed. 

"Not bad," she muttered as Cuttercon finished his work. She reached inside to grab the Solar Amulet. It was warm beneath her cold hands, glowing like firelight as she held it. She smiled as she felt the magic within the crystal pulsing, waiting to be released. "Let's get out of here," she said, leading the way towards the front door. She chuckled as they stepped outside, certain of her success. 

"Stop right there!" The commanding shout came from just ahead, where the shadows covered whoever had spoken. It was a voice that Vypra didn't recognize, but from Ransik's reaction, it was obvious that he did. 

"Rangers," he growled, clenching his fist. Vypra's eyes glowed at the mention of the costumed superheroes. 

"That's right Ransik!" This time it was the Red Ranger who spoke, stepping forward into the moonlight. "Now give back that crystal before someone gets hurt!" Behind him, four more Rangers stepped forward. They were the same ones that Vypra had observed earlier that day. 

"We don't have time for this," Vypra hissed quietly to Ransik. 

"You're right, we don't." With a wave of his hand, Ransik summoned a small group of Cyclobots. "Get those Rangers!" he yelled. 

Vypra decided to follow his lead. With a small gesture of her hand, she summoned her five Shadow Wraiths. "Keep the Rangers busy!" The five demons responded by throwing off their cloaks, revealing the Shadow Wraith's true forms. Black eyes stared out from long scarred faces. Their hair was matted strings swept away from the face. Their entire bodies were clothed in black. In their hands, they each held a long silver blade. As one, they charged the Rangers. 

Vypra aimed her own energy beam at the five costumed heroes, sending them flying. She smirked, watching her Wraiths follow the Rangers. "That'll keep 'em out of our way for now." She turned to Ransik. "Back to your place." 

He nodded. In flashes of brilliantly coloured light, the villains vanished, leaving the Rangers behind. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The Cyclobots were as usual, fairly easy to handle. Jen and the others were pounding the robot minions with the ease that came with experience. Unfortunately, the five cloaked _things_ were another story altogether. They spat out energy beams from their hands, forcing the Rangers to dodge them, making it near impossible to get close to land any sort of blow. The things' expertise with their swords didn't help much either. Jen couldn't understand where their power was coming from. These beings were nothing like mutants, or Cyclobots. Just what were these things? 

"Dammit these things are tough! What the hell are they?" demanded Lucas, echoing Jen's thoughts. 

"It was that woman that brought them in," Wes said as he tried using his weapon against his opponent. 

Suddenly, a pair of lights focused onto the fight. The sound of a powerful engine was heard. Two battle cries pierced the night as flashes of red and silver appeared on the battleground. The Time Force Rangers looked on in surprise as two new Rangers, battled against the five cloaked beings, handling them better than the Time Force Rangers had. As if knowing that they could not win against seven Rangers, the five beings suddenly stopped their attack. In mists of black, they vanished leaving the Time Force Rangers confused and wondering whom these other Rangers were. 

"Looks like we weren't the only ones to stake out the museum tonight," the Red Ranger said. He looked over at the other one, who nodded. In dual flashes of light, the two Rangers demorphed, revealing themselves as two young men. They wore matching red jackets over their clothing and had morphers on their left wrists. One of them stepped forward, holding his hand out. "I'm Carter Greyson, Red Lightspeed Ranger. That's Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Lightspeed Ranger. I think that we can help each other." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Inside the prison ship in the middle of the Hillside Forest, Ransik and his cohorts were celebrating. This was one of the few successful ventures they had had against the Power Rangers, even if it was a small one. Only Vypra remained silent. In her hands was the Solar Amulet; she sat apart from the others, staring at it. 

Normally, now that she had what she had come for, she would have terminated the partnership with Ransik. But now that she what this particular team of Rangers could do, Vypra knew that she needed Ransik's help more than ever. She was by herself now, without a horde of demonic beings that she could summon at whim. There was no other way that she could accomplish her plan of bringing out Quargenon without cooperating with Ransik. But after she eliminated the Time Force and Lightspeed Rangers, there wouldn't be anyone left standing in her way of reviving the entire demon horde of Mariner Bay and becoming their new Queen. 

_I'll be a better Queen than Bansheera ever was. I certainly won't go destroying my followers at a whim. And I'll have Quargenon by my side and be more powerful than any other demon in the world!_

Vypra's thoughts were interrupted as she sensed someone standing near her. She looked up to see Ransik's daughter, looking down at her with a thoughtful expression. "What do you want?" Vypra snarled. 

Nadira tilted her head. "I want to know why you're doing this." When Vypra raised an eyebrow, the pink haired woman continued to explain. "I know why Daddy does what he does. He hates humans for creating then deserting him. So, I wanna know why you're doing what you're doing." 

Vypra had never expected any sort of intelligence to reside within Nadira's head. She was surprised enough to ask, "Why? What's it to you?" 

Nadira shrugged and smiled. "I just wanna know." She sat down beside Vypra, suddenly looking shy. "You're the first female I've had a chance to talk with in long time. Daddy is nice, but...." 

Amazingly enough, Vypra could actually understand Nadira's reasoning. Being amongst three other male demon generals had put her in a similar position. Although most of her time had been spent either fighting the Lightspeed Rangers, taking care of Impus and Ryan, there had been times when she wished there that there had been another female she could spend time with. 

"Alright, I'll tell you," Vypra said. "Your father is right, humans are intolerant lower life forms. They despise anyone who is different from them, wiping them off the face of this planet. Thousands of years ago, demons walked on this world. But then, human sorcerers decided that we weren't worthy of existing in this dimension and banished us into another one, along with our Queen. Four of us remained behind to fight the humans. We weren't enough, and another human sorcerer sealed our spirits within a tomb, hidden beneath the earth. We eventually returned, only to find our world had been taken over by the humans. Embittered and driven with the need for revenge, we sought to take over the city that had been created over our graves, Mariner Bay. That was when we met with the Lightspeed Power Rangers." 

"More Rangers?" exclaimed Nadira with a shudder, "And I thought the ones we had were bad enough." 

"Rangers are like parasites," growled Vypra, "Always everywhere you don't want them." She held up the Solar Amulet. "But with this little beauty, I'll be able to take care of them, once and for all. Then, I'll bring back the demon horde and we'll have Mariner Bay to ourselves once again." 

"And if you take care of the Time Force Rangers, Daddy can take over our time!" smiled Nadira. "I think this is going to be fun...." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So this Vypra, she's a demon?" asked Wes, a small frown marring his handsome face as he looked at Ryan and Carter. The seven Rangers were all sitting on various perches in the clock tower. After some initial discussion, it had been decided that the two Lightspeed Rangers would have to be brought to the Time Force base, so that they could use the 31st century equipment to find Vypra faster. Ryan and Carter had been surprised to learn that four of the Time Force Rangers actually came from the future, but had quickly accepted the situation. "What exactly does that mean?" 

"It means first off, that she has magical abilities, similar to when one of your mutants teleports, or uses energy beams," Carter explained to his fellow Red Ranger. "Magic can be a little more complicated, because it isn't something that you can always shield against." 

"And I thought mutants were bad enough." grumbled Lucas. There were murmurs of agreement from the other Time Force Rangers. 

"We did get the demons back to their own dimension," Ryan pointed out, "If we did it once, we can do it again." 

"Yes, but with her now working with Ransik, it's going to make it a lot harder for you guys to accomplish your mission," Jen replied. "Ransik isn't an idiot. He's going to use this to his full advantage." She crossed her arms as she looked at Carter and Ryan. "Do you think the seven of us will be enough to bring her in?" 

"Wait, seven?" frowned Ryan, "But I thought there were six Rangers among you? What about that Silver Guardian leader?" 

"Eric?" asked Wes, blinking in surprise. "You know him?" 

Ryan let out a mirthless laugh. "We met." Seeing the curious looks, he explained. "I went to talk to the Silver Guardians to see if we could get their help in taking down Vypra." He paused, looking at Wes as he realized something. "Collins. It's your dad who's in charge of them, isn't it?" Wes nodded, looking down at the floor. "Well, despite the fact that they think they can stop Vypra by themselves, they were willing to cooperate with us." 

Wes sighed. "Yeah, it figures that they'd react that way. I'm surprised they are cooperating though. My dad isn't known for being the sharing kind of guy and Eric...." His voice trailed off, obviously not wanting to say anymore. 

"I don't think the Rangers we have right now are enough," Carter said, breaking up the uneasy silence that had fallen on the group. He looked at Ryan. "We'll have to call the others." 

The Titanium Ranger nodded, looking regretful. "I really hate to do this to them, but you're right." 

"Is there a problem?" asked Katie. 

Carter shook his head. "Kind of. A friend of ours, one of the Rangers, was supposed to go on his honeymoon tomorrow. But with this...." 

"Evil was never known for great timing," Lucas grimaced, sympathizing with the Lightspeed Rangers' friends. He had experienced a few sour dates because of his duties with Time Force had taken precedence over his personal life. 

"Yeah well, we better get to calling them," Carter replied. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A loud persistent ringing crept into Dana Mitchell's dreams. It shook her from her sleep, flinging her into sharply into the waking world. With a grumble, she looked at her clock, but soon discovered that the ringing wasn't her alarm. She switched on her beside lamp, flooding her small bedroom with a soft glow. Her hand immediately reached for the phone, which had now been ringing insistently for the past minute. 

"Hello?" she mumbled, wondering if it was possible to kill a person through the telephone. It felt like she had just gotten to sleep, after studying for the past few hours for her upcoming medical school exam. 

"Hey honey," a familiar masculine voice greeted her. 

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Carter? What are you doing calling me at this hour?" 

"Sorry about that," the Red Ranger replied, sounding genuinely chagrined, "But I need your help. Can you get to Silver Hills right away?" 

"What? Why?" she repeated, her mind still somewhat sleep-fogged. 

"I need you to come to Silver Hills," Carter repeated, "Ryan and I are here and the others are on their way." He paused for a moment. "Vypra's back." 

That was enough to jolt Dana fully awake. _Oh no...._ The last thing she needed or wanted was for any of the demons to come back, especially not when she was so close to achieving her dream of becoming a doctor. She sighed, knowing full well that she couldn't abandon her friends and brother during a crisis like this. 

"I'll be there." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ugh, what now?" muttered Joel Rawlings as he heard his phone ring. Trying not to disturb his wife Angela, he quietly crept out of their bed. It was on the third ring that he managed to pick up the phone on his desk. 

"Whoever this is, you better have a good reason for calling at this hour," he said, not bothering with any sort of greeting. 

There was a brief chuckle on the other end. "Nice to hear from you too Joel." 

"Ryan?" Joel was surprised enough to almost fully awaken. He knew that Ryan would be the last person to call him in the middle of the night, especially since the Titanium Ranger knew that Joel and Angela were catching an early flight in the morning. 

"Yeah Joel," Ryan replied. "I'm really sorry I had to call you. But.... There's trouble, demon type trouble." 

_Great. Just great. And right before the honeymoon. The demons couldn't have done this after I came back? Wait... demons?_

"Did you just say demons?" the Green Ranger asked, wondering if he had heard wrong. 

"Yes," Ryan said, "Specifically, Vypra. She's back." Ryan quickly relayed all the details of the current mission. 

"Alright," Joel said, "I'll be there." He put the phone down with a heavy sigh. He hated having to do this to his wife, but.... 

"Trouble?" Joel turned around to see that Angela sitting up in their bed, looking at him with worried eyes. 

He nodded, making his way back to the bed, and her. "Yeah. Vypra's back and I have to be in Silver Hills in the morning." He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry to do this to you...." 

"Shhhh," she whispered, putting a finger on his lips. "I'm a part of Lightspeed too, remember? I understand. Don't worry about it. Just be careful. We can go to Hawaii after you get back." 

Joel smiled, wondering, not for the first time, how he had managed to win the heart of this amazing woman. "I love you," he said softly. 

"I love you too," she replied before placing her lips gently on his. That ended all conversation for a long while. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I can't believe I let you talk me into watching this," laughed Chad Lee as he looked over at his best friend, Kelsey Winslow. He had invited her over to his apartment for an all-night movie marathon. He had gotten the apartment while the Aquabase had been in the middle of being repaired. Even after it was restored, the Blue Ranger had decided to keep it instead of moving back into his quarters. The other Rangers had done the same thing, knowing that with the demons gone, they wouldn't be needed on the base all the time. 

"What?" protested Kelsey as she tossed a piece of popcorn at him, "_The Princess Bride_ is a perfectly good movie." She lobbed another piece at him. 

"Hey! Don't feed the carpet!" he exclaimed, picking up the fluffy missile and laying it on the nearby coffee table. "I've got to admit though Kelsey, I never thought you were this much of a romantic." 

She stuck out her tongue at him. But whatever else she was about to say was interrupted by the sound of their cell phones ringing. They looked at each other in surprise before they answered. 

"Hello?" "Carter?" "Ryan?" They exchanged another glance, this time of bemusement. But they quickly sobered as the Red and Silver Rangers respectively explained what was going on. They each nodded. 

"I'll be there." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next morning, the four summoned Lightspeed Rescue Rangers assembled at the clock tower, catching up on what had been done the previous day. Having themselves met the Galaxy Rangers from Terra Venture, they weren't surprised by the fact that there were other Rangers operating on Earth. There were two surprises though when they got there. One, was that these Rangers were from the future. The other..... 

"Wesley Collins!?!" 

"Kelsey Winslow?!?" 

The Red and Yellow Rangers stared at each other before exclaiming. "I didn't know you were a Ranger!" 

"Uh guys, while this is an amusing display of unison, you want to explain what's going on here?" asked Carter, looking at Kelsey and Wes strangely. 

"Well, Kelsey and I know each other," Wes said lamely. 

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we kind of figured that," he said dryly. 

"My grandmother and his father had set us up on a date a couple of years ago," explained Kelsey with a shrug. "I think they thought that if all went well, it would make a good business merger or something. That was one of the reasons I ended up not talking to my grandmother for so long." 

"And one of the reasons why I don't talk to my dad now," finished Wes. 

"Okay fine, we'll play catch up later," interrupted Jen, almost glaring daggers at the Red and Yellow Rangers, "Right now, we have to figure out what Vypra and Ransik's next move is." 

"Right," Wes said, looking a little sheepish, "Circuit, is there anything in your database concerning that crystal that Vypra stole?" 

The robotic owl blinked its golden eyes. "Yes there is! The crystal is known as the Solar Amulet. There are legends surrounding it that say it is some sort of magical device. Supposedly, it could be used to create a powerful force of evil. The legends don't go specifically into what kind of evil though." 

"That's pretty much what our people came up with," nodded Carter. "So the next thing would be to figure out just where Vypra plans to use the crystal." 

"It would have to be a place where there's a large source of magical energy," Ryan said, drawing upon his knowledge of dark magic that he had learned from Diabolico. "The Amulet most likely is a focus, with a spell to draw in the power and shape it into whatever Vypra needs. Since it's called the Solar Amulet, my guess is that it would have to be done at noon, when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. As to where, it would have to be a place where there is strong magical energies." He turned to Circuit, "Do you think you could detect those energies?" 

Circuit flapped its wings. "I don't know. I have no basis on which to detect magical energies." 

Ryan frowned. "Alright, let's see if I can explain it to you in a scientific way." With that, he began to give a brief explanation to the robot. It didn't take long for Circuit to process the information. 

"I've found it!" the robot exclaimed as it projected a hologram of the location above its head. The scene depicted was of part of the warehouse district of Silver Hills. 

"Okay good, now that we know where they are going to go, we should go too," said Jen. "Maybe we can get the drop on them." 

"I'll head over to the Silver Guardian base," Ryan said, "See if I can get that Eric guy to help us out." 

"Alright," nodded Carter. "The five of us," he gestured to the Lightspeed Rangers, "Can take the Rescue Rover." 

"We've got our own vehicles," nodded Wes, as everyone got ready to leave. 

With one swift motion, Jen led the group downstairs. "Good luck everyone," she said before heading out the door. "Let's go!" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You again." Eric's arrogant, cold voice was hardly welcoming. He sat behind his desk, watching as Ryan stepped into his office. 

Ryan slowly counted to ten. Twice. Finally getting his temper under control, he braced his hands against Eric's desk. If Eric wasn't going to make things easy, then why should he be pleasant about this? "Yes, me again," he snarled. "Look, I know you're the Quantum Ranger. The Time Force Rangers told my partner and me. We've decided that working together is the only way that we'll be able to take care of Vypra." He took a deep breath. "And, we need your help." 

"What a surprise," sneered Eric. "Those guys always need my help. They're the ones always getting in the way of Silver Guardian work, thinking that they're better than everyone else." 

"Look you idiot," Ryan yelled, stopping himself from punching that smug look off of Eric's face. "This isn't the time to be the macho jerk! Like it or not, the Time Force Rangers want you at this battle. So do the Lightspeed Rangers. Besides, you're a Ranger yourself, you should realize that helping people is our top priority." 

Eric glared at the Titanium Ranger, but a thoughtful look crossed his face. He shook his head, and muttered something that Ryan didn't catch. "Fine, let's go. We'll take my SUV." 

As the two Rangers drove to the warehouse district, a call came in over Ryan's morpher. It was from Captain Mitchell. "Ryan, Ms. Rawlings has a theory of how Vypra came back. There was report of a body of a man found at a graveyard in Silver Hills. Apparently, there was a lot of "black magic" paraphernalia found near the body. The other interesting thing is that his body was found on the gravesite of his wife. Ms. Rawlings' theory is that the man probably tried to use magic to bring his wife back to life. Something went wrong and Vypra was able to pass through instead." 

"Yes, that would explain her sudden appearance," Ryan nodded as Eric continued to drive. "I'll tell the others after we finish this job. Ryan out." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

In the middle of the Silver Hills warehouse district, flashes of light suddenly appeared. As they vanished, a group of mutants, robots and one demon appeared. Ransik looked around with disgust. Normally, this wasn't a place he would have gone to. There was nothing of importance here, certainly nothing connected to Time Force or his time. 

"Let's get this over with," he growled as he followed Vypra to her chosen site. 

"Patience Ransik," the demoness replied, suddenly stopping. "This is the place. You and your goons can stand over there." Vypra pointed to a spot nearby one of the warehouses. "Stand too close and you'll disrupt the spell. I'll only need my own people here." With that said, she gestured with her hand and the five Shadow Wraiths appeared in a circle around her. "Protect me while I perform the spell." 

Meanwhile, Ransik and his followers had moved back according to Vypra's orders. It grated on Ransik to be doing anybody's bidding, but the demon princess knew more about magic than he did. "She better do this right," he muttered. 

Vypra held the Solar Amulet up towards the sky, letting the sunlight shine through the amber coloured crystal. She closed her eyes and began to chant; her words floating softly into the air. As she continued to chant, a white glow began to surround her, swirling from her feet up towards her head. The demoness ignored the light and only continued to chant, her voice growing louder with each word she spoke. 

It seemed as if all was going to go as planned when a sudden beam of energy sped its way towards Vypra, knocking the Solar Amulet out of her hands. The glow that had surrounded her immediately vanished. But the Solar Amulet was stronger than Ransik had thought, as it dropped to the ground without breaking or chipping. With furious eyes, Ransik looked to see who had shot that energy beam. He found his answer standing on a rooftop, Chrono Saber in hand. 

"Ranger," he snarled. He pulled one of his sabres from arm with a cry of pain, brandishing it at the Red Time Force Ranger. "You shall pay for that Ranger!" 

"Try _Rangers_, as in plural, Ransik," the Red Ranger replied as nine more Rangers stepped up beside him. Four of the Rangers Ransik recognized from Time Force, but who were the other ones? 

"Lightspeed Rescue," hissed Vypra as she looked up at them. That identified the unknowns to him. 

"You think you can handle ten Rangers, Ransik?" asked the Red Ranger, his voice clearly amused. 

Before Ransik could answer though, the sound of screeching tires filled the air. A black SUV pulled up, stopping just in front of Ransik. Two more Rangers, the Quantum Ranger, and a dark silver coloured one popped out of the vehicle. "Make that twelve Rangers." 

"You have to keep them busy while I complete the spell!" Vypra said in a low voice. The Solar Amulet was back in her hands, now glowing dimly. "The Rangers won't stand a chance against Quargenon!" 

Twelve Rangers was more than he had ever handled before. But Ransik was never one to back down from a challenge. "Hurry up and finish it!" he said before turning back to the Rangers. "I can handle twelve Rangers." He gestured to the two mutants he had brought with him, along with the troop of Cyclobots. Three of the Shadow Wraiths stood beside them. His daughter had been smart enough to take herself away already. "The question is, can you handle us?" 

In response, the ten Rangers jumped from the rooftop, while the two on the ground rushed towards them, weapons drawn. The battle had begun. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Vypra hid herself behind one of the warehouse buildings away from the battle. She hated to run away from a fight, but she had to complete the summoning spell. While she was not in the optimum place to do the ritual, she was still close enough to the site for the spell to work. Vypra knew that there was only one way that twelve Rangers could be defeated, and that was with her super-powered demon. She glanced back at the battle; the Rangers were all busy fighting Ransik's goons and her Shadow Wraiths to bother with her. 

She turned to her two remaining Shadow Wraiths. "Protect me and keep those Rangers away from me while I conduct the spell!" 

She held the Amulet once more towards the sky, chanting the words of the spell as the sunlight shone through the crystal. Vypra could feel the power channelling through the Solar Amulet. The final words of the spell were spoken and as Vypra opened her eyes, letting the Amulet float away from her hands. The white glow that had surrounded her now encased the crystal. It began to spin, going faster with each rotation. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out from the crystal towards the ground. There was a brilliant flash of light and Quargenon stood before her. 

"You summoned me, why?" Quargenon's voice was deep, owing to the fact that he was a large demon. 

Vypra looked up at him. "I summoned you to destroy the Power Rangers Quargenon. Destroy them and you and I will rule the demon realm on this planet!" 

His eyes glowed. "Your terms are acceptable Lady Vypra." With that, they made their way towards the battle. But before they could get very far, two Red Rangers stood in their way. 

"You're not getting through us," the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger said, brandishing his sword and blaster. 

"We'll see about that," growled Vypra as she attacked with her sword, sending an energy blast at the two Rangers, sending them flying into the air. But Carter and Wes quickly got back on their feet and began their own attack. Soon only the sound of clashing weapons and energy blasts rang through the air. 

For Vypra, it was over all too soon. The sounds of explosions reached her ears. She managed a quick glance at the other battles, only to find that the Rangers had won all of them. Ransik and his cohorts had already fled the scene, leaving her and Quargenon behind to face the wrath of twelve Power Rangers. 

"Ready, fire!" Twelve weapon blasts came straight at her and Quargenon. It didn't take long for Quargenon to explode. Vypra knew that she was soon to follow. 

_Not again....._

Everything faded into darkness. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ten Rangers gathered in the clock tower once more to say goodbye to friends newly made. Eric and Ryan had gone back to the Silver Guardian headquarters. Ryan was hoping that some sort of partnership could be worked out between Lightspeed and the Guardians, now that they had had a chance to work together. 

"It's been great working with you guys," Carter said, shaking hands with Wes. 

The Red Time Force Ranger nodded. "Likewise. Let's just hope the next time we meet though, it won't be under similar circumstances." 

"Thanks for the help," smiled Chad as the Time Force Rangers escorted them to the Lightspeed Rescue vehicle. 

"Glad we could," responded Lucas as he followed his fellow Blue Ranger down the stairs. 

"So we ready to go?" asked Kelsey as they made their way to the Rescue Rover. 

"I am!" exclaimed Dana, much to Carter's surprise. 

"So am I," agreed Joel. He looked at the others. "Hey, I've got a honeymoon to get back to!" 

"Don't worry, your wife is waiting," Trip said, as the crystal on his forehead glowed brightly. 

"It was nice to meet you!" Katie waved as Carter started up the car. 

Jen was right behind her. "Have a safe ride home!" 

The Lightspeed Rangers waved to their Time Force counterparts as they drove off with glad hearts and peaceful minds, knowing that Power Rangers had helped to protect another city. For the Time Force Rangers, they were glad to have met another Ranger team. Knowing that they weren't alone in the battle against evil helped to make their own lives seem just a bit easier. 

After all, how could they lose when they lived in a world where there were Power Rangers? 


End file.
